


余烬

by Fivepenguin



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: “但那难道不也是令人难过的吗？”——简单来说：哈里做了一个难以界定好坏的梦。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	余烬

**Author's Note:**

> 赶ddl到发狂，摸得比较仓促orz有空再改改（想得起来的话

在加姆洛克的地图上，41分局像一枚小小的钉子，标志出街区的分界。曾有一段时期，十几年或者几十年前的事了，某个人将分界线的两侧比作一对心房与心室，道路和车辆自然而然地成为血管和奔流其中的血液。说法一时大为流行。后来，在这之后没几年，这名作者的书被清查、投入火焰，纸张焚烧的烟气几乎渗进每一丝缝隙，气味的幽灵至今仍趁人不备投下阴影。

雨夜，幽灵不期而至。哈里站在公寓的窗前，对面零星的灯光里，久远的焚烧气息乘风而来，他几乎以为自己会看见飘起的纸灰。客观上，这决无可能：雨暴烈至此，没有什么能在此处停留。风力甚至强到切断本区域的供电，月光是他观测的唯一光源。

哈里住处位于分界线近旁，得以看见另一处群落灯光幸免的景象。他并未产生特别的情绪波动，愤慨、忧郁，完全没有，只是联想起那个关乎心脏的比喻。他猜，作出论断的作者大概并未亲身在此生活，两个地方的联系绝达不到靠血液联系的紧密，更多的是像自己和窗外的一整个世界那样，固然令人痛苦地不可切割，但更偏向于疏离。连这疏离也挂在痛苦的根系上。

他把额头贴上玻璃，眨了眨眼睛。强光劈过天空，落到路旁，有棵树燃烧起来，叶片顽强地摇晃，火焰是苍白的，在雨中，那轮廓像鹿角一样生长。它烧得简直没有尽头，让他不耐烦起来。你早该变成灰了，凭什么不？

雪白的鹿角沉默以对，静静烧着。经过它附近的雨水因而被照亮，像飞出火炉的炭灰，哈里盯着飘飞的水滴，终于想起火的颜色本身就不正常。比起骨骼它应更靠近某人的愤怒，或者某人的夹克——

这便是他醒来的时刻，有一瞬间，梦境余味凝结成明晰的念头，在牙齿后滚动。但哈里看着阳光爬上水痕难消的木地板时，句子融化了。伴随着逝去的顿悟，蟑螂从墙边一道裂纹钻出，追着阳光溜过他脚边。

如今再难找到杜博阿这样的人。面对命运，人要么顺应，要么痛斥。杜博阿则痛斥过后自暴自弃，确实难得。这想法自然来源于随迁警督，他靠在办公桌旁对金发表高见，眼中却满溢倦怠。一望即知不是他真心想法，金抱臂听着，心下暗叹。当初在马丁内斯他努力不要卷进搭档间矛盾，没想到如今主动踏入苦海。

交谈的核心话题湿淋淋地走进门来，把伞扔到一边。落点精准地避开雨具桶，伞摔到地上，哈里吓了一大跳，仿佛他自己被踢了一脚。维克玛看上去确实很想这么做。而哈里赶在他付诸行动前匆忙弯下腰，小心安置好雨伞。

“你知道我们没有毛巾吧。”维克玛冷酷地说。

“我忘了。或者我忘了我曾经忘过。”

说着，哈里走近。今早又下了雨，较昨夜温和，依旧不容小视。他一面迈开脚步，一面提起外套的衣领，草草蹭过口鼻，而后才想起办公室有纸巾供应。擦完脸后潮湿的垃圾黏了满手，维克玛见状发出表恶心的声音。

透过还沾着几片纸巾的手指头，哈里偷偷地往金这边瞧。鬼鬼祟祟，似乎自以为做得隐秘。金目不斜视，观察维克玛迟来的发火。（“你就非得这么糟蹋制服？”）良知使然，没用观赏这个字眼。

午间哈里抓到和他独处的机会，趁机搭话：“金，我梦见一棵燃烧的树。而且是个很有启示性的梦，让我想到很多。”

“比如？”

“唉，”哈里无辜地说，“我忘了呀。”

“要清楚记住梦境内容的确不容易。”

“但是看见你的夹克我就想起来了。”

金陷入沉默。

“是火。”

哈里没头没尾地使用这个意象。他说：“在那个梦里，树烧着了。可是，那棵树只是烧着。雨落上去，也不蒸发，只是像炭灰一样落下去。”

越是说，画面就越发清晰。早先消失的感想也回来了，重新挂到舌头上。但就在他要说出来的时候，他看见金的眼睛，镜片后审慎的注视。毫无缘由地，那眼神让他害怕。

他的耳边开始复现那震耳欲聋的声浪。梦中，雨水砸到地上，像为疯狂演出献出的掌声，望去会错觉它无穷无尽。但万物皆有尽头（归来则是另一个领域的事了）：痛苦、爱情，或一支烟。雨在强光里色泽如同烟灰……那让他想到自己。

我是过去的余烬。哈里想告诉金，他当时这样想。

……但他只是抿起嘴唇，干笑两声，咽下所有的话。

这话不尖刻，不会伤到谁，哈里还是宁愿沉默。因为那时，他还想到：这一切都值得。疲惫、遍体鳞伤，可是值得。

若将此言明而得到金的回应，理解或悲哀，哪个可能性都令他发冷。

尽管如此，为了那一次又一次地燃烧，他可以忍受成为余烬的痛苦，命运带来的无力感和对于未来的不确定，和这一刻的欢乐相较是多么微不足道啊。只要能望见太阳，哪怕只有一瞬，即使旁观者为之叹息，他也愿意在黑暗中屏息，近乎永恒地走下去。


End file.
